The Morning After
by guesswhofern
Summary: She's blinded by the sunrise that shines through the window—the curtains are no use when no one thinks about actually shutting them. Still not quite awake yet, she turns around and nuzzles deeper into the warm body that consumes her. Kensi opens her eyes to see who's lying on the other side of the bed.


The Morning After

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to CBS and Shane Brennan

A/N: I'm back. Have fun reading.

She hovers over him, pecking his lips a few more times, before hoisting herself up.

"Nuh-uh," she shakes her head and puts both of her hands on his chest, bringing a barricade between them, "we gotta go to work soon. I bet we're already late." He can't help but chuckle. "What?" she asks, confused.

"It's like six thirty, Kens. Plenty of time to still do other things," he says, laughing.

She stays stubborn. "But the sun is up and I checked the watch before and it's…" she's looking to her right to read the clock on his night stand, "6:45," she says, astonished. "Oops."

"Told you," he says, grinning and pulling her down, kissing her again. She doesn't argue with him anymore and soon things begin to look a lot like the night before.

Her head is resting on his chest again and he's stroking her hair when her stomach makes itself known.

"Hungry much?" Deeks asks with a slight grin.

"Nah, not really, my belly always does that," she says, annoyed but with a slight grin.

"Alright," he proposes and drops a kiss on her forehead, before standing up, "I make pancakes while you shower, where I would love to join you but can't, because if I do, we will definitely be late. Get yourself pretty, but you don't really have to do anything because you're already beautiful," he tells her with a smile, only dressed in his boxers, "Breakfast should be ready by then and after you're done I'll take one and can you pretty please take Monty for a quick walk?"

He sees her nodding and admires her for a few more moments in his bed. "Lookin' good in my bed, Kens," he says out loud. Like you belong there, he adds in thought.

She throws a pillow in his direction and laughs. "Food Deeks, now!"

He winks and leaves the room. "Aye aye, captain!" he says, chuckling.

* * *

They already have a routine. He meets her at the bathroom door and gives her the coffee in a mug. After sharing a few kisses he's busy in the bathroom. She should have left with Monty right away, but decides to drink her coffee in the house. After hearing herpartner's singing, she quickly grabs the leash and whistles for Monty. She's wearing the same shirt as yesterday but has changed into a different pair of jeans.

Connecting the leash, she walks him to the beach and lets him loose to run to the water.

She really enjoys her morning so far. After years of waking up alone—although she wasn't unhappy doing so because she could go on a morning jog or just enjoy her coffee without interruption—she could really get used to it. To waking up with Deeks by her side and Monty's barking in the morning.

He's already sitting fully dressed on the table and checks his phone when she comes through the door.

"And she's finally back. Where did you go with him? Alaska?"

After washing her hands, she sits down next to him and places a pancake on her plate. "Nope, just watched him play. Had a few things to think about."

He raises his eyebrow and thinks of the worst thing that can happen. "You're not leav-"

She interrupts him quickly. "No, I'm not, Deeks. It's just, we're not telling the guys anything yet, right? But I'm wearing the same as yesterday, so the boys will get suspicious and then they'll ask questions and-"

"Slow down there, Sugarbear," he says, grinning. "If you don't want to we don't have to. It makes everything even more awesome. Sneaking around and having a little secret. Well, you couldn't wait to undress me so we couldn't stop at your house and get clothes, and sadly you took the ones I had at my house home with you the last time. Who's fault is that, missy?"

"Deeks," she says threateningly, but with a smirk on her lips, "watch your mouth. I still can kick your ass big-time."

He just grins and starts his breakfast. "Slow down, Kens. You need to swallow your food first before inhaling more," he says, watching her eat.

She looks sweetly at him and does what he tells her before throwing a punch to his shoulder. A hard one.

"Ow," he rubs his shoulder, "that was totally on me." As a peace offering, he holds up his fork with a piece of the pancake he's eating and feeds her.

He gets a kiss as a sign of acceptance and smiles. "Win-win situation, huh?"

* * *

"We're pretty early, Kens."

Exiting the vehicle, they begin their way to the mission and stop before entering. "Better for us. I can kiss you again," she moves closer and is just inches away from his lips, "and no one will think I spent the night with you, just that I wasn't at home."

"And we don't want anyone to find where you really were, right?" he asks, grinning and moving her between himself and the wall.

"Nuh-uh, not yet," she tells him and finally kisses him.

They part after a few seconds and enter. "What a wonderful day. Sun is shining, temperatures are high, and my partner is happy with her donuts. Let's see what the day brings."


End file.
